


Battle for BFDI - Distrust

by Person_Man_Thing_Official



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle for Battle For Dream Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Man_Thing_Official/pseuds/Person_Man_Thing_Official
Summary: The eight members stared at Four. "Yeah!" He announced, blind from their blank faces. "You're voting! Not the viewers!""Crudliously?"





	Battle for BFDI - Distrust

"No mercy for iance!" The alien creature, called Four, announced, as the other 7 teams had looked. On one side, Golf Ball's team, or what was left of it, was staring at the team. Blocky had held up his hand and put it into the shape of an L, laughing at the team. On the other side, Leafy was celebrating with her team, Saw and Dora were busy getting off the stairs, Pen was still high-fiving his team, Yellow Face was trying to sell Fries something, Loser and the rest of his team were stealing one of X's baskets, and Bomby was running away from Gelatin. "However..." Four began to speak again, but what he said had shocked the 64 contestants competing in the show.

"You'll be voting, and not the viewers! All they can do is sit back and watch!"

...Silence hit the room, as most of the contestants stared.

"Yeah!" He announced, blind from their blank faces. "You're voting! Not the viewers!"

"Crudliously?" Match said. She was pretty disappointed that her team, iance, had ended up in last, and the first team to be up for elimination. However, the twist Four brought in felt...off..."Like, why are doing this?"

"Simple!" Four's friend, X, had said, all the way from his "freaking tall pillar," as Lollipop called it. "To make it more dramatic!"

"So...to clarify...We are to vote for one of our members?" Lightning said, trying to get some sort of explanation. He was the most confused of the team, as it was his first time even being able to do anything. He was excited, hoping he'd make it far. 

"Of course," Four replied, "So get started! Or else you'll get the screechy!"

"Oi don't wa-ant that!" Bubble said, in her strange accent. Pencil looked at Bubble with anger after her comment. She would pop her, but the votes had to go on. She didn't want to get screeched, after all.

~

The voting box was nothing special. It was just a broken Ice Cube Recovery Center, revamped to look neater and more...technologic, someone put it as. The votes were tallied, and Four recorded them, watching them before he announced who left.

Pencil: Although Bubble is being worse than normal, I'm voting for Match. To me, she's still needy.

Match: Like, I vote for Snowball, cause he's, like, a total rager.

Bubble: Pencil proboily voited for moi, so I'm voiting for her!

Ruby: Well, I'm voting for Lightning. I hate how he zaps Flower, Fanny, and Spongy!

Flower: Ruby saw my true beauty, and Snowball can beat people up, so I'm voting for Lightning! He even zapped me!

Snowball: Yeah, I'm voting for Match. I don't need her bossing me around, I need those "L"s in my name!

Lightning: I'm voting Flower, she's just so mean!

Fanny: I hate jumping! I should vote for Pencil for this stupid idea but Lightning showed no resistance in zapping me! He must pay for that! I vote for him!

~

Four giggled as he got a set of flash cards. The 8 members of iance watched as the Alien-Creature laughed. "Wow, these votes are really something!" He said, giggling in his words.

"How many votes did I get?" Flower eagerly announced, she had a good feeling about this.

"Well, first things first...We had only 8 votes! That's even one more than the BFDI 1 votes!" Four said, he did a usual cake at stake speech, had seven, the one with the most votes is eliminated, that kinda thing. "Ruby, Bubble, and Fanny are safe with the fewest votes, at zero!" He threw some of cake at them, all of which were responded with a "Like, good job," Match would say.

"Next up, Snowball, Flower, and Pencil are all safe 1 vote! They also get cake." He threw more cake at the three.

"Wow, that's the second time I survived an elimination!" Flower announced, as Snowball and Pencil got their own cakes slowly.

"Match, guess what?" Four said, with a malicious voice involved.

"I'm, like, eliminated?!" Match said, jumping back. She looked, as Pencil had an expression that screamed "I'm sorry..." but also screamed "I don't really care."

"Nope!" X announced, "You are safe with two votes!" Four looked at X angrily 

"T-There has to be some mistake," Lightning yelled, trying to fly away, "I can't be eliminated fir-" Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. Snowball, Fanny, Flower, Pencil, Match, Bubble, and Ruby watched as Lightning, their own ally, get sucked into Four. He screamed, as he was getting sucked into the alien. As the screams end, Four responded with a simple blink.

"What the flake?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's over quickly, I just wanted to get started with Iance's voting.


End file.
